Calmando Qual
Calmando Qual is a Gothic-visual kei band, formed in August 2001. They signed to Starwave Records in 2010. Biography In August 2001, Hibiki and Tak formed Calmando Qual. Their music can be described as 'gothic rock' at their core, in addition to lyrics based on the theme of the cruelty and grief that lurk within beauty, and pieces that produce feelings of tension or exhilaration like music in a movie. The band's live performances use props and pyrotechnics, and they hammer out a peculiar world view via a fastidiousness regarding image and lighting effects. Not just domestic, they are showered with attention from foreign street scenes and before now they have acted in 4 European tours. In 2006, at Germany's leading gothic event "Amphi Festival", they enchanted an aggressive stage before an audience of 2,000 people and the following year released a live and image DVD in Europe. Also with regards to domestic activity, from their first formation they have made countless projects of autonomous events in order to attempt a revitalization of the scene. In 2007, in pursuit of a more emotional, heavier band sound, along with a change to their visual aspect, the band name was changed to Twisted Clock and a major distribution full album was released from EXELLEX Records. In June 2009, they once again resumed activities under the original name of Calmando Qual, and the following year signed a deal with Starwave Records. After the European tour in 2013 Ken-ka decided to leave Calmando Qual, and his last live was held on October 7th. Since then he has been replaced by support member Till. Members *'Hibiki'- Vocals (2001.8.15 - 2016.6.9) → arc:g:noël → Calmando Qual → Calmando Qual, THE HIGH GRIP → THE HIGH GRIP, SARRMATH * Tak - Guitar (2001.8.15 - 2016.6.9) →Neurotic doll → Neurotic doll, Calmando Qual → Neurotic doll, Calmando Qual, 紗羅の夊, マァマァサ☆ムゥ, Neurotic doll, 2nd effect → Calmando Qual, Neurotic doll, 2nd effect, PSYCHO LIZARD, THE SOUND BEE HD → Calmando Qual, Neurotic doll, AshenNoir, THE SOUND BEE HD, ローズマダー, dieS (support) → Neurotic doll, ローズマダー, dieS (support) *'MAYA'- Drums (2001.8.15 - 2004, 2010.3.14 - 2016.6.9), Support Drums (2009.6 - 2010.3.14) → Calmando Qual → Antikythera, Calmando Qual (Support) → Calmando Qual → MONAURAL CURVE (support) * Till - Support Bass (2013.11.21 - 2016.6.9) → P∽L → LAB. THE BASEMENT → LAB. THE BASEMENT, W.A.R.P. (support) → LAB. THE BASEMENT, Divitron, どろろ (support), Calmando Qual (support) → LAB. THE BASEMENT, Divitron, ファラオ, Calmando Qual (support) → LAB. THE BASEMENT, Divitron, カラビンカ, NOi'X Former Members * K-个 (Ken-ka) - Bass (2002.12.26 - 2013.10.7) → Calmando Qual → Calmando Qual, Neurotic Doll → Calmando Qual, THE HIGH TRIP → CRims * TASC - Keyboards (2001.8.15 - 2008.12) → Calmando Qual → Maggot * SIO - Drums (2004 - 2007.10) → Calmando Qual → * Noa - Guitar (2001) → Calmando Qual → * ルイ (Rui) - Bass (2001.8.15 - 2002) → Calmando Qual → Alze：lier → 武蔵野らヰんｏ → * キリ (Kiri) - Support Drums (2007.11 - 2008.12) → gazelle → Calmando Qual (support) → WORLDisMINE → cocklobin → ANGRAYSE, …。【サイレンス】 → ANGRAYSE, koldocake, …。【サイレンス】 → ANGRAYSE, ニコラスカ, …。【サイレンス】, lucy+peter=esolagoto樂団 Discography Albums 7869-killerfiction-z1sk.jpg| Killer Fiction mini-Album (2003.05.07) 18487-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-4up7.jpg| mechanical mix with unjust blood full-length (2005.12.28) 18480-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-zxm5.jpg| Heretical God full-length (2005.08.17) 18501-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-hnkl.jpg| BLACK SHEEP full-length (2012.06.27) 36096-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-5pli.jpg| 絶望の五線譜 (Zetsubou no gosenfu) Mini-Album (2014.04.23) Singles *2004.04.04 silent *2004.08.11 MORAL POLLUTION *2006.12.31 Twisted Clock *2010.05.13 Doors *2010.12.22 Deadman's Party *2011.07.06 Negative Mustard *2013.01.30 闇を貫く激情の輝き *2016.05.09 静かなる苦痛 DVDs *2005.03.23 INNER TRIP *2006.06.21 GALACTiKA Vol.22 *2007.03.17 Ein stummer Schrei (ASTAN-MAGAZIN) *2013.10.07 MV Collection *2013.11.01 2013.10.07 池袋手刀 (LIVE DVD) *2015.07.14 絞殺された理想と赤い部屋 (live/webshop limited, 44 copies) Demos *2002.06.17 絞殺された理想と赤い部屋 *2001.12.19 vision Omnibus albums *2012.08.01 Starwave Records vol. 2 *2012.03.07 V.A Electric Mayalogue *2011.02.02 Alamode Magazine CD Vol.03 *2010.03.30 Starwave Records *2010.03.05 Denki Monologue II *2007.10.27 TOKYO DARK CASTLE *2006.05.06 蜜会 *2006.05.01 ASTAN MAGAZIN CD 23 *2003.08.10 NEO+BIBLE VOL. 3 *2002.06.21 HYSTERIC MEDIA ZONE III Omnibus videos *2013.07.22 Starwave Records Vol. 3 *2014.04.17 Starwave Fest Vol.8 External links *Calmando Qual Worldwide Support Category:Indies